


Eine letzte Schlacht

by TessCarlisle



Series: Spiderman [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taxifahrerin in New York war echt ein Scheißjob. Ehe man sich versah, hing man mit seinem Taxi kopfüber an einem Wolkenkratzer und musste um sein Leben bangen. Doch wer war eigentlich der Pilot dieses fliegenden Gleiters, der zu Hilfe eilte und schon bald selbst in Lebensgefahr schwebte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine letzte Schlacht

»Da, der Rest ist für Sie.«  
Ich blinzelte verdutzt auf den Fünfziger in der Hand des Anzugträgers. Jedoch nur kurz. Dann steckte ich den Schein in meine Börse und freute mich über das Trinkgeld.  
»Vielen Dank, Sir. Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen.«  
Er lächelte als Antwort, stieg aus meinem Taxi und verschwand mit seinem teuren Aktenkoffer im Treiben der Menge beim Flughafen. Ich wünschte ihm noch eine schöne Nacht, war mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob er dies noch gehört hatte.  
Meine Tour brachte mich zurück in die Innenstadt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits 3 Uhr morgens war. Ich wunderte mich immer wieder, dass diese Stadt nie schlief. Ich hätte garantiert besseres vor, als mitten in der Nacht durch New York zu jagen, wenn ich die Wahl hätte. Aber irgendwie musste man ja sehen wo man blieb. Nicht jeder konnte auf reiche Eltern zählen. Kurz fiel mir das Lieblingszitat meines Vaters ein: »Man hat immer eine Wahl.«, aber ich verdrängte es schnell wieder.  
Am Straßenrand des Northern Boulevard erkannte ich, dass jemand nach einem Taxi verlangte, war jedoch nicht schnell genug auf der rechten Spur und ein Kollege kam mir somit zuvor. Leise fluchend fuhr ich weiter, reihte mich vor dem Plaza Hotel an das Ende der Taxischlange ein und wartete.  
Es dauerte nur eine viertel Stunde, dann war ich die Erste in der Reihe und wollte soeben meine neuen Fahrgäste begrüßen, als ich etwas Merkwürdiges sah.  
Grobkörniger Sand wehte durch die Straßen, beschädigte Gebäude und verschluckte einfach alles was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Ein... Sandsturm? In Manhattan?  
»Gehen Sie in das Gebäude«, konnte ich gerade noch rufen und kurbelte in Windeseile die Fenster des alten Autos nach oben. »In das Gebäude!«  
Das Ehepaar gehorchte und rannte in das sichere Innere des Luxushotels, während ich abwartend die Luft anhielt und den Sturm unaufhaltsam auf mich zurasen sah. Ich hörte Menschen schreien, Autokarosserien ächzen und machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als der Sturm mich traf.  
Erst geschah gar nichts und ich hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Ich war aber auch ein ängstliches Huhn. Nur das leise Kratzen des Sandes auf der Windschutzscheibe war zu hören, feiner Staub fand seinen Weg durch die Lüftung. Ich konnte nichts sehen, außer den stetigen Schleier hellen Brauns.  
Dann machte mein Wagen einen Satz nach hinten und ich krallte mich am Lenkrad fest. Was zum...?!  
Ich schrie, als das Taxi urplötzlich in die Höhe gerissen wurde und mein Magen in die Kniekehlen rutschte. Ich wurde umher geschleudert und mein Kopf landete mehrmals unsanft auf dem ledernen Lenkrad. Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen und etwas warmes floss mein Gesicht entlang. Mir wurde übel, da ich schon bald nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war. Dann hatte ich das Gefühl zu fallen, schrie noch lauter und sackte zusammen, als der Fall ein jähes Ende fand. Der Sturm um mich herum legte sich, die Lichter der Stadt wurden wieder sichtbar und ich sah aus dem Fenster um das Ausmaß der Naturgewalt einschätzen zu können.  
»Himmelherrgottverdammtescheiße!«, fluchte ich ungehemmt und hätte schon wieder beinahe laut losgelacht, wäre es nicht so kolossal grotesk gewesen.  
Mein Taxi hing in einem riesigen schwarzen Spinnennetz... 100 Stockwerke über dem Boden... direkt an einem noch nicht fertig gebautem Bürogebäude. Ich lachte trotzdem. Aber nur, weil es das Einzige war, was mich davon abhielt meinen so schon malträtierten Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen das Lenkrad zu schlagen.  
Ich rief mich zur Ruhe, dankte Spiderman im Stillen dafür, dass er dieses Netz gespannt hatte und wartete darauf, dass mich jemand befreien würde. Spidey vielleicht? Hey, möglicherweise würde ich es sogar auf die Titelseite des Daily Bugle schaffen. Das wäre ja mal ein Ding.  
Mein Funkgerät gab statisches Rauschen von sich, ich griff danach, verhedderte mich in dem Kabel und hörte schon das Gebrüll meines Bosses Bill. Bill wollte wissen wo zum Teufel ich mich herumtrieb.  
»Ich... hänge hier gerade ein wenig in den Seilen, Billy«, gab ich zu, erntete jedoch nur eine Schimpftirade und beschloss, dass es besser war, das Gerät auszuschalten. Ich würde ihm noch früh genug erklären müssen, wie sein Taxi in so luftige Höhen gekommen war... An den Umsatzausfall wollte ich gar nicht erst denken.  
Ich erschrak, als eine der Hintertüren aufgerissen wurde und eine junge, rothaarige Frau kreischend auf den Rücksitz fiel.  
»Ich bin nicht im Dienst«, sagte ich unnötigerweise, als die Tür erneut krachte und ein Schatten über uns hinweg huschte. Was zur Hölle ging hier eigentlich vor? Hatte New York nach dem Grünen Kobold und Doc Ock nun einen neuen Superbösewicht?  
»Was Sie nicht sagen?«, ging mich die hysterische Frau auf dem Rücksitz an und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem reizenden Gesicht.  
Ich konnte nicht antworten, da ich beinahe zu Tode erschrak, als eine hässliche Fratze mit grotesk langen Fängen an meiner Scheibe erschien und beim Brüllen Speichel gegen das Glas spuckte. Ich beeilte mich so weit vom Fenster wegzurücken, wie es mein Gurt zu ließ.  
»Scheiße!«, rief ich dabei und beobachtete wie das Ungetüm sich an Spinnenfäden davon schwang. Ganz wie... »Spiderman?«  
»Das ist nicht Spiderman«, kam es vom Rücksitz und ich drehte mich zu der Frau um. Sie kam mir irgendwie seltsam bekannt vor. Angst stand in ihren Augen und sie sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster um nach irgendetwas Ausschau zu halten. »Das ist irgendein... Symbiont aus dem All.«  
Ja ne... is klar. Also doch neuer Superbösewicht. Ob er schon einen Namen hatte? Wie ihn die Zeitungen wohl titulieren würden? Alienfresse? Ich fand Alienfresse sehr passend.  
»Sie sollten sich lieber anschnallen«, schlug ich vor, gerade da das Taxi von einer Windböe erfasst wurde und stark zu wanken begann. Obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, dass es bei einem Sturz aus dieser Höhe auch nicht helfen würde, wenn man angeschnallt war. Dummdidumm. »Bleiben Sie einfach ganz ruhig. Man wird uns bald hier raus holen.«  
War ich mir da wirklich so sicher?  
Suchscheinwerfer blendeten plötzlich meine Augen. Ah, endlich schien jemand auf uns aufmerksam geworden zu sein.  
Mein unfreiwilliger Fahrgast und ich zuckten zusammen, als ein Ruck den Wagen erschüttern ließ. Wir bewegten uns nicht, sahen uns in stummen Entsetzen an und warteten. Die Sekunden vergingen, flossen dahin wie Quecksilber aus einem zerbrochenem Thermometer. Als nichts geschah, atmeten wir erleichtert auf und begannen sogar leicht zu kichern. Dann riss das Netz und wir sackten ins Bodenlose. Der Rotschopf schrie sich die Kehle aus dem Leib, als der Wagen sich im Fallen um seine eigene Achse drehte, immer wieder durch andere Netze abgebremst wurde und schließlich ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten wieder ganz zum Hängen kam. Okay... ich hatte auch geschrien, aber das tut eigentlich nichts zur Sache.  
Verwirrt sah ich nach rechts. Wieso saß die Frau plötzlich neben mir?  
»Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Sie sich anschnallen sollen, Lady!«  
Ich hörte auf das Lenkrad zu umklammern und begann das Fenster herunter zu kurbeln. Ich wollte keine Sekunde länger hier drin bleiben. Ein Schlag auf die Motorhaube ließ mich jedoch inne halten und ich blickte auf.  
Spiderman! Auf meiner Motorhaube! Krass...  
»Peter!«, hauchte mein Beifahrer und ich war auf das äußerste verwirrt. »Er wird uns beide umbringen.«  
Wie meinen?  
»Ich hol dich hier raus, Mary Jane«, antwortete Spiderman und ich fühlte mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
»Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da«, echauffierte ich mich diesmal, sah jedoch augenblicklich etwas auf uns zuschießen und duckte mich bereits während ich noch kreischte: »Vorsicht!«  
Augenblicklich wurde aus dem Taxi ein Cabrio. Metall barst, Glas splitterte und hinterließ unschöne Schnitte in meiner Haut. Als ich wieder aufblickte hing Mary Jane in den Armen dieses schwarzen Symbionten und Spiderman fiel, verschwand dabei aus meinem Sichtfeld. Der Fiesling warf Mary Jane zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und sprang in den Abgrund.  
»Mein Taxi!«, war kurzzeitig meine einzige Sorge, doch dann neigte sich dieses schlagartig nach rechts und wurde nur noch an seinen linken Reifen im Netz gehalten. Plötzlich war mir alles egal. Ich wollte hier nur noch lebend raus kommen und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren.  
Mary Jane krallte sich an das Lenkrad und ich sah zu, dass ich meinen Gurt endlich gelöst bekam. Dann sah ich den Laster direkt über uns und fragte mich, ob der schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen war? Er wankte genauso gefährlich wie das Taxi und verlor dabei seine Ladung Zementsteine. Ich schwang mich über den Fahrersitz herum auf den Rücksitz, krallte mich an dem Türöffner, um nicht in die Tiefe zu fallen, als ein Steinregen auf uns nieder prasselte, den Wagen zerbeulte und die Türen unter uns aufriss.  
Weiter unten kämpften Spiderman und sein dunkler Doppelgänger, doch ich hatte meine eigenen Probleme und kletterte auf den höchsten Punkt des Taxis. Obenauf sah ich wie Mary Jane einen auf der Motorhaube liegen gebliebenen Backstein an sich nahm und fallen ließ, um in den Kampf einzugreifen.  
»Raus hier!«, rief ich ihr noch zu und sprang ins Nichts.  
Es war mir egal, ob sie mir gehorchte. Eine endlose Zeit lang war ich in der Luft. Der Wind zerrte an meinem Haar und meiner Kleidung, meine Augen tränten. Doch endlich bekam ich Halt in dem klebrigen Netz und umklammerte es, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Was ja irgendwie auch so war.  
Erst jetzt sah ich zurück. Der Laster fiel, krachte auf das Taxi und rauschte zusammen mit dem Wagen in die Tiefe. Ich sah und hörte Mary Jane fallen. Sie war ebenfalls im letzten Moment gesprungen und fand ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten Halt.  
»Halte durch«, trug der Wind eine Stimme zu mir und ich sah, dass Spiderman auf dem Weg zu ihr war, doch der Symbiont schnitt ihm den Weg ab, rauschte in ihn hinein und schmetterte die Spinne gegen die Stahlträger des Gebäudes.  
Zur gleichen Zeit, als ich mir überlegte, was hier eigentlich für ein abartiges Spiel gespielt wurde, erhob sich ein... - riesiger Mann aus Sand? - aus den Trümmern unter uns und griff ebenfalls ins Geschehen ein. Scheiße. Ja mein Leben war seltsam, aber es hatte seine Höhepunkte.  
Ohne dass ich gewusst hätte, wie genau dies eigentlich passiert war, lag Spidey urplötzlich gefesselt auf einem der Träger, während der Sandmann mit seiner enormen Faust immer und immer wieder auf ihn einschlug, so lange bis er regungslos war und die Aufschreie der Schaulustigen auf den Straßen zu hören waren.  
Ich schrie, als ein weiteres Fahrzeug an mir vorbei sauste und mit sich riss. Die Welt huschte an mir vorbei, ich sah wie in Zeitlupe Mary Janes ausgestreckte Hand, die versuchte nach mir zu greifen, doch im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich bereits an ihr vorbei und fiel unkontrolliert weiter. Auf Höhe des gerade stattfindenden epischen Kampfes verfing ich mich erneut (Halleluja! Ich durfte noch ein bisschen weiter leben!) und hatte nun einen unfreiwilligen Platz in der ersten Reihe der Schmierenkomödie. Noch immer hing ich so hoch über dem Boden, dass es mich krank machte.  
Die dunklen leeren Augen des Sandmanns jagten mir eine Heidenangst ein und die Brutalität des ungleichen Kampfes ließ mich erschaudern und zwang mich zum Wegsehen.  
Ich begann zu zittern und Tränen stahlen sich aus meinen Augen, als ich begriff, dass ich hier oben sterben würde.  
Dann blieb das Geräusch des erwarteten Aufpralls der gewaltigen Sandmannfaust aus und ich wagte meinen Blick wieder zu heben. Ein stetiges Piepen drang an mein Ohr und bei näherer Betrachtung sah ich, dass etwas Rundes im Kopf des Sandmannes steckte. Es war klein und leuchtete. Und es piepte. Die Abstände zwischen den Pieptönen wurden immer kürzer. Der Sandmann sah genauso ratlos aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Dann begriff ich.  
»Ach du-«  
Eine Explosion verschluckte meine Worte und riss den halben Kopf des Sandmannes auseinander. Sand, Hitze und eine Druckwelle rauschten mir entgegen und ich verlor den Halt, wurde erst nach hinten, dann unweigerlich nach unten gerissen. Ich kreischte wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Kein weiteres Netz oder sonstiger Halt befand sich mehr unter mir.  
Jetzt war es aus.  
Ich wirbelte durch die Luft, drehte mich um jede mögliche Achse, wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war und hoffte, dass es stimmte, dass man den Aufschlag nicht mehr spürte.  
Mit einem Mal wurde ich unverhofft aufgefangen. Ein Keuchen entwich mir, als der Sturz sein jähes Ende fand, und ich klammerte mich augenblicklich an das Erstbeste was ich zu greifen bekam. Männliche Schultern?  
Ich war verwirrt. Schon wieder. Die vielen Stürze der letzten Minuten hatten meiner geistigen Gesundheit vermutlich nicht gut getan. Von der Platzwunde am Kopf wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Mit Sicherheit war ich schon längst im Jenseits und das hier war so etwas wie mein geheimster Wunsch, der nun endlich erfüllt wurde... oder so.  
Ich strich mir hastig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wunderte mich, weshalb ich noch immer nichts sehen konnte. Oh... die zusammengekniffenen Augen zu öffnen wäre vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee.  
»Hallo«, sagte der Mann in dem dunkelgrünen Anzug, der mitten in der Luft schwebte und mich in den Armen hielt, als ich es wagte die Augen zu öffnen. Wegen der Maske die er trug, konnte ich nur seine Augen und die dunklen lockigen Haare erkennen. Ein Auge war blind und ich fragte mich sofort, was wohl passiert war.  
»Hi«, brachte ich gerade so hervor und sah nach unten.  
Dreck auf Toast. Er stand wirklich auf einem schwebenden... Board. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er mich und ich konnte nur kurz nicken, da ich über seine Schulter hinweg die Faust des Sandmannes nun auf uns zurasen sah.  
»Vorsicht!«  
Er wirbelte das Board herum und riss es wie ein Schild nach oben, wodurch ich noch stärker gegen seine Brust gedrückt wurde und krampfhaft versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen.  
Das Board warf just Flammen aus seiner Unterseite, so heiß, dass der Arm des Sandmannes zu Glas wurde und schließlich schmolz. Ich spürte die große Hitze unerträglich heiß auf meiner Haut, während mein Retter mich in seinen Armen zurecht rückte und in einem Affenzahn auf das Gebäude zusteuerte.  
»Die Landung wird ein bisschen holprig werden«, informierte er mich nur kurz und ehe ich genau begriff, packte er mich am Arm und ließ mich von der Kante des Gleiters baumeln.  
»Oh, nein, nein, nein, halt!«, bettelte ich, als er mich in Richtung des siebzigsten Stockwerkes schleuderte und ich kreischend, aber mit festen Boden unter den Füßen in einem Haufen Zementsäcke landete, während er sein Board nach oben riss und ganz dicht am Gebäude nach oben schoss, um dem Sandmann mit Raketen und unter lautem Jubel der Beobachter den Rest zu geben.  
Ich musste kurz weggetreten gewesen sein, denn als ich erwachte war der Kampf zwei Stockwerke weiter oben in vollem Gange. Ich hustete Zement, mit dem ich über und über bedeckt war und kämpfte mich auf meine wackeligen Beine. Vom Sandmann war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, nur der Symbiont lieferte sich ein Gefecht mit Spidey und dem Gleiter-Typen.  
Natürlich hätte ich sollen schleunigst das Weite suchen, jedoch war meine Neugier größer als jeder gesunde Menschenverstand und ich schlich heimlich näher zum Geschehen.  
Ich verlor die Kämpfenden kurz aus den Augen und als ich wieder Sichtkontakt hatte, war Spiderman mit schwarzem Netz fixiert und sein Partner lag reglos zwischen Metallrohren auf dem kalten Betonboden. Doppelgänger Spidey hob soeben das nutzlos gewordene Board auf und wollte es als Waffe verwenden, als ich etwas ziemlich blödes tat. Ich lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesens auf mich. Ja... ich würde mich später dafür hassen. Wenn ich vielleicht nicht mehr mit Sterben beschäftigt war.  
»Hey, Alienfresse! Bock dich mit einem Mädchen aus Kansas anzulegen?«  
Noch cooler wäre es gewesen, hätte ich jetzt irgendeine Waffe in meinen zitternden Händen gehalten. So war ich nur mit Zement eingepudert, was auch irgendwie seinen Reiz hatte. Seine Wirkung verfehlte mein kleines Manöver jedoch so oder so nicht. Der Böse sah zu mir und setzte schreiend zum Sprung an. Das Geräusch tat mir in den Ohren weh und ging durch Mark und Bein. Wie sah mein Plan eigentlich weiterführend aus? Scheißeeeeee~  
Er sprang und ich ließ mich auf meinen Hintern fallen. Jetzt war ich wohl endgültig hinüber. Ich hätte wirklich abhauen sollen, als sich die Chance ergeben hatte.  
Etwas Grünes kam unvermittelt von links angezischt und riss das Alien zur Seite. Dieses hatte jedoch noch den Gleiter in seinen Krallenhänden, holte zum Schlag aus uns verpasste meinem neuen Lieblingshelden einen harten Schlag mit der scharfen Kante, sodass er durch eine Absperrung krachte und in die Tiefe stürzte. Sofort war Spiderman zur Stelle und schlug mit Metallrohren nach dem Biest.  
Ich bekam den Ausgang des Kampfes nicht mehr mit, da ich mich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und nach einer Kehrtwendung das, noch nicht einmal halb fertig gestellte, Treppenhaus erreicht hatte. Ich nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und hastete Stockwerk für Stockwerk hinunter, immer auf der Suche nach einem grünen Anzug.  
Drei Etagen weiter unten wurde ich endlich fündig. Inmitten einer Schuttlandschaft war der Flieger-Typ aufgeschlagen und versuchte angestrengt zu atmen. Er zitterte und lag in seinem eigenen Blut. Ich stolperte beinahe über meine eigenen Füße, als ich versuchte noch schneller zu ihm zu gelangen.  
»Ganz ruhig bleiben. Nicht bewegen«, verlangte ich, als ich schlitternd an seiner Seite in die Knie ging und das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen begutachtete. »Und immer schön weiter atmen.«  
Eine Wunde an seiner Schulter blutete stark und jetzt, da er die Maske nicht mehr trug war sein Gesicht... es... es zeigte eine alte Verbrennung, auf der Seite wo sein Auge blind war.  
Ich zwang mich nicht zu starren, zog meine Lederjacke aus, um sie unter seinen Kopf schieben zu können und hoffte, dass keine schwerwiegenden inneren Verletzungen dazu kamen. Dann zerriss ich den Ärmel meines Shirts und drückte das Stoffknäuel fest auf die blutende Wunde. Bei allem was ich tat beobachtete er mich stumm und mit einem Ausdruck, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste.  
»Ich-«, begann er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
»Nein, sag jetzt nichts.« Ich griff nach seiner Hand und presste diese gegen den bereits mit Blut durchtränkten Fetzen. »Schön fest drücken. Ich hol Hilfe.«  
Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, wollte ich mich erheben, wurde jedoch am Handgelenk gepackt und zurück gehalten. Verwundert sah ich erst auf seine behandschuhte Hand hinab, dann in seine Augen und ich wünschte mir, dass einfach alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Als seine Hand plötzlich leblos hinab fiel und das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb, blieb mir beinahe das Herz stehen.  
»Nein, nein, nein!«, flehte ich regelrecht und beugte mich über ihn, legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und überprüfte mit meinem Ohr seine Atmung. »Nicht sterben. Bitte nicht sterben!«  
Doch da war nichts mehr. Kein Puls. Kein Herzschlag. Ich heulte und war mir sicher, dass die Tränen helle Linien auf meiner dreckigen Haut hinterließen.  
»Hilfe!«, rief ich aus lauter Verzweiflung, glaubte jedoch nicht, dass mich jemand erhören würde.  
Schließlich sprach ich mir selbst Mut zu und suchte nach einem Reißverschluss oder ähnlichem, um den Anzug irgendwie auf zu bekommen. Ungehemmt fluchend gab ich es auf, als die Zeit unaufhaltsam verstrich und eine Explosion die oberen Stockwerke erschütterte. Ich blendete alle anderen Eindrücke um mich herum aus, suchte durch den schützenden Anzug hindurch nach der richtigen Stelle, stützte mich auf die Knie und versuchte irgendwie das anzuwenden, was ich in meinem letzten Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gelernt hatte.  
Als ich seinen Hals streckte, die Nase zuhielt und den Mund öffnete, um für ihn zu atmen, schickte ich das erste Stoßgebet an einen Gott, an den ich eigentlich nicht glaubte. Ich beobachtete wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und wiederholte die Prozedur noch mehrmals.  
»Atme, atme, jetzt atme endlich!«, brüllte ich und spürte, dass unter meinen Händen etwas knackte.  
Wie als Antwort darauf, hustete mein Patient und holte in einem tiefen Atemzug röchelnd Luft. Erleichtert atmete auch ich auf, drückte im Unterbewusstsein seine Hand und wirbelte herum, als ich Schritte vernahm.  
»Mary Jane«, rief ich meiner neuen Bekannten zu und schämte mich kurz, da ich bis gerade eben gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte. Aber augenscheinlich hatte sie es ja überlebt. »Komm her. Leg deine Hand hier drauf. Fest drücken, ja? Und pass auf, dass er immer schön weiter atmet. Ich hol Hilfe.«  
Sie machte einen etwas erschütterten Eindruck, schien meine Anweisungen jedoch verstanden zu haben und ich hastete davon, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Obwohl es nur treppab ging keuchte ich bereits nach wenigen Stockwerken, nahm trotzdem mehrere Stufen auf einmal und beschloss später zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich nicht mehr so in Eile war. Ich gab mir Mühe die Etagen zu zählen, um dem Rettungsteam sagen zu können, wo genau sie hin mussten und stolperte nach endlosen Minuten auf den abgesperrten Bürgersteig. Polizisten kamen mir entgegen, Fernsehkameras wurden auf mich gerichtet und Blitzlichtgewitter brandete mir entgegen.  
»Da oben braucht jemand Hilfe«, sagte ich am Rande meines Atems. Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. »Irgendwo zwischen Etage sechzig und siebzig.« Natürlich hatte ich mich verzählt, da ich zwischendurch mit Atmen beschäftigt gewesen war und mir kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. »Beeilen Sie sich, bitte.«  
Der Officer winkte das Rettungsteam weiter in das Gebäude und rief Anweisungen, während er mich aus der Gefahrenzone schob und zu einem Rettungswagen führte.  
»Das ist doch die Taxifahrerin«, hörte ich eine Reporterin sagen und war froh, dass die Polizeiabsperrung sie aufhielt. Bevor ich in den Krankenwagen stieg, sah ich noch einmal nach oben, genau an die Stelle wo ich vermutete meinen Abstieg begonnen zu haben. Die aufgehende Sonne badete die obersten Stockwerke bereits in goldenem Licht und ich hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war.

~

Als ich erwachte starrte ich an eine weiße Zimmerdecke. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass der Sanitäter im Krankenwagen gefragt hatte wie ich mich fühlte.  
»Beschissen«, hatte ich noch antworten können, bevor ich zusammengeklappt war.  
Jetzt richtete ich mich in meinem schicken gepunktetem Krankenhaus-Schlafanzug seufzend auf und sah mich im Großbehandlungsraum der Notaufnahme um.  
Eine Schwester kam just zu mir, als sie mein Aufwachen bemerkte und redete beruhigend auf mich ein.  
»Alles in Ordnung. Sie sind im Lenox Hill Hospital. Können Sie sich erinnern, was passiert ist?« Ich bejahte nur mit einem leichten Nicken, da mir ziemlich der Schädel brummte. »Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung, oberflächliche Schnittwunden und dazu einen leichten Schock. Sie können uns sicherlich bald wieder verlassen. Soll ich irgendjemanden benachrichtigen?«  
Ich dachte kurz an Billy, entschied mich dann jedoch dagegen.  
»Nein, danke. Das ist nicht nötig.« Er würde es noch früh genug erfahren.  
Die Schwester nickte, machte einen Vermerk auf meiner Krankenakte und ging zum Nebenbett, um welches noch der Sichtschutz gezogen war.  
Ich lehnte mich zurück, betastete den Verband um meinen Kopf und wünschte mir einen fettigen Burger. Ob sich hier irgendjemand bestechen ließ und mir einen holen würde?  
Mein Arm juckte und ich bemerkte die Infusionsnadel die unter meiner Haut steckte, während mein Blick umher schweifte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass die Schwester wieder hinter dem Vorhang auftauchte und diesen beim Gehen zur Seite zog. Da ich neugierig war, wer mein Bettnachbar sein würde, wanderte mein Blick natürlich in diese Richtung.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich in genau dem Moment erkennend, als sich mein Gegenüber zu mir wandte und mich aus dunklen Augen anblinzelte, eines davon war blind. Und diese Narbe...  
Es war vermutlich unhöflich, aber ja, ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
»Hallo«, sagte er und ein Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht, welches auch seine Augen erreichte.  
»Hi«, antwortete ich nach einem kurzen Schlucken und hatte das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu.  
»Ich schätze, du hast mir das Leben gerettet«, vermutete er und ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Verband, der unter dem Krankenhaushemd hervor lugte. Er war an etliche Geräte angeschlossen und das ängstliche Gefühl in meiner Brust verschwand. Er würde nicht einfach erneut vor meinen Augen sterben. Das war irgendwie beruhigend.  
»Ich schätze, das kann ich genau so zurück geben«, erwiderte ich und spielte damit ebenfalls auf die Begebenheiten am Hochhaus an.  
Ich erntete ein leises Lachen, welches jedoch von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde. Ich bekam schon vom Zuschauen Phantomschmerzen.  
»Und ich schätze, du hast mir eine Rippe angebrochen.«  
Oops. Aber was sollte ich sagen. Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne.  
»Ich schätze, dass ich DAS nicht genau so zurück geben kann«, antwortete ich sehr einfallsreich, stimmte in sein erneutes Lachen ein und wollte, dass er damit nie wieder aufhörte. Sein Lachen war hinreißend. Unbewusst musste ich daran denken, dass sich unsere Lippen bei meinen Erste-Hilfe-Versuchen bereits berührt hatten. Oh man.  
Umständlich lehnte er sich auf die Seite und ich begriff erst, was sein Ziel war, als seine ausgestreckte Hand auf halbem Weg zwischen unseren Betten hing. Ich rutschte so weit wie möglich an die Kante meines Bettes, streckte meinen rechten Arm ebenfalls weit hinaus und ergriff die Fingerspitzen seiner Hand genau in dem Moment, als er sagte:  
»Ich bin Harry.«  
»Tess«, stellte ich mich ebenfalls vor und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
»Tess«, wiederholte er und ich mochte die Art, wie er meinen Namen aussprach. »Freut mich sehr.«  
Ja, mich auch.

~ ENDE ~

To be continued?


End file.
